randomcartoonsfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 9: Flavio/SamSquatch/Girls on the Go
The ninth episode of Random! Cartoons. 'Flavio' Created by Mike Milo Directed by Mike Milo 'Synopsis' Italian inventor Flavio is always coming up with new inventions to cut corners and keep himself entertained during his job washing dishes. When Boss Man presents Flavio with a major predicament, Flavio must come up with a way to save the reputation of the pizza parlor, and invent his way out of the problem. 'Voice Cast' 'Production notes / Changes' Mike Milo, who previously worked with Fred Seibert on his shorts Bloo's Gang and The Ignoramoose for Cartoon Network's What-a-Cartoon!, originally pitched the idea to Cartoon Network. But after they passed, he pitched Flavio to Frederator and it was green-lighted. Unlike most of the shorts done fully in pencil and ink, this storyboard was cleaned up digitally in Sketchbook Pro. Mike Milo did selective keyframes and layouts as well as the background done in Flash, while the final composition was done at Wang Film. Originally, Mike Milo wanted to voice Flavio since most of his projects that he wanted to voice a character were often given actors that didn't sound right to him but he felt he, alongside Seibert, figured that a professional voice actor would do better. He was lucky to get Rob Paulsen since he worked on Animaniacs and Histeria. After Wang Film Animation send back the animation to Nickelodeon, Rob ADR (audio dub record) all of his Flavio lines, similar to how Mike ADR all of his lines in Bloo's Gang. Mike Milo originally did pitch the series to Nickelodeon which included a neighbor that Flavio tested his inventions on, but they passed it because it was too similar to SpongeBob SquarePants. 'Trivia' *John Mariano voiced The Mayor doing an "Ed Wynn" voice. *The series takes place in New Jersey. *As the concept was influenced by Mike Milo's experience working at his father's restaurant, Flavio was based off of Milo himself while Bossman was a take on his father. *Mr. Frank was named after Mike Milo's friends who is a musician and even sang a cover song based on his short. *Alongside Milo, Will Friedle, Richard Horvitz, Ben Diskin, JP Manoux, Dominic Catrambone, Mikey Kelly, James Arnold Taylor, Bob West, David Kaufman and Vince Corrazza auditioned for the role of Flavio before Rob Paulsen got the role. 'SamSquatch' Created by Adam Muto Directed by Larry Leichliter 'Synopsis' Little Bigfoot, Sam Squatch, naively leads evil monster-hunter Conrad Canard through an unforgettable forest tour that ends with a trip to get coffee, one harsh beating, and one nasty looking Forest Mom. 'Voice Cast' 'Production notes / Changes' Adam Muto, who has just finished working on his friends, Pen Ward's Adventure Time, pitched this idea to Frederator Studios and they picked it up. 'Trivia' 'Girls On the Go' Created by Aliki Theofilopolous Directed by Randy Meyers 'Synopsis' Katerina Metropolis is a hopeless romantic teenager that daydreams about meeting the perfect boy. But how will she manage after she winds up on the worst date of her life? 'Voice Cast' 'Production notes / Changes' This short was created by Aliki Theofilopoulos as her second short after finishing Yaki and Yumi. Originally, the characters were suppose to be college students but the folks at Nickelodeon and Frederator didn't think it would give them the audience they were looking for. So they decided to age them down to middle school students. 'Trivia' Category:The Random! Cartoons Wiki